


You, Me And Handcuffs

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Handcuffs, Police, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Hi! Yes I'm back after a very long hiatus (sorry about that) but I've decided to start new multi chap AU fic based on new season 7 set pictures of Colin in police uniform (hell yes!) I aim for it to be updated every week but we'll see how that goes, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Seattle morning and Killian was sat in his patrol car currently on a stake out, his suspect is someone he'd been looking for, for a while. Emma Swan had skipped out on several court dates and had disappeared for a while but he got news she was back in town and he was determined to catch her this time around. 

He took a sip of his coffee and caught a glimpse of blonde hair and he knew it was her, he quickly jumped out of his car and rushed after her but she noticed and made a run for it. 

"Shit" Killian cursed himself and ran after her. 

He took a shortcut that helped him gain on her, he turned a corner and she ran straight into him "thought you could skip out on me again huh?" He pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed her wrists and guided her over to his patrol car, pushing her inside. 

As they were driving to the station he noticed her smirking "what are you smiling at?"

"I'm smiling because none of this shit is my fault, my ex should be the one in cuffs not me." She huffed. 

Killian raised an eyebrow "well then maybe you should have told him to actually turn up to court and you wouldn't be in this situation"

Emma rolled her eyes "if I knew where he was I would've have told him. Believe me" 

\-----  
Killian parked up the car at the station and lead Emma up the building, keeping a firm hold on her. 

"Okay I need to take some mug shots" he guides her into a room with a camera. 

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with" 

Killian uncuffs her and hands her a board before standing behind the camera taking a picture of her front and sides then escorting her to her cell for the night. 

"I never did catch the name of your ex, who is he?" 

Emma turns to him, anger flaring up in her eyes "Neal, Neal Cassidy and if you ever catch that bastard, tell him Emma says hi" 

"Will do" Killian replies before shutting her cell door and locking it. 

Killian returns to his desk to finish off some last minute paper work and decides to do some research on Neal, he's in their records but has never been caught and Killian is definitely determined to change that, after what Emma said it seems like he deserves it. 

He feels a pang of guilt run through him but Emma was the closest thing they had right now to finding Neal.

\-----  
Emma sat on the cot in her cell, it wasn't the worst jail cell she'd been in but it was jail so they all sucked, she couldn't believe she was being brought down for what Neal did. Again. 

"I hope they catch you, you asshole" she whispers to herself. 

She was determined to keep a clean record after this, she wasn't dealing with Neal's shit anymore. She sighed and decided to get some rest, she lied down on the cot and closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later Emma attended the court date and was let off due to there being no hard evidence she was involved in any of Neal's crimes. So she was celebrating in her favourite bar, by herself and that was just the way she liked it until she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. 

"Want some company?"

She turned and was faced with the cop who arrested her, she gave him a weird look "you want to sit here? With me? Is that allowed?" 

Killian laughed "I'm off duty" he takes a seat beside her "anyway I could use a drink" he ushers the barman over and orders a glass of rum. 

"So officer why did you decide to join me?" Emma asks. 

"Please call me Killian and you looked lonely.." he looks at her and it's only now she realising how blue his eyes are, Emma couldn't deny he was attractive but his eyes stood out the most. 

She clears her throat "well I happen to like being alone but I'm celebrating so I guess you can join in" 

"Celebrating your freedom huh?" Killian takes a sip of his drink. 

Emma nods and takes a swig of her wine then looks over at him "so, you had a hard day?"

Killian nods "we're trying to get as much information on Neal as possible but they all turn out to be dead ends" he pauses for a moment "you don't happen to have any do you?" 

"Well.. no but I'm good at finding people, I could help out" Emma replies. 

"The only way that could happen is if you worked for us.."

"Good thing I do then" Emma said sipping on her drink. 

Killian nearly choked on his rum and snapped his head up to look at her "what?" 

"Well when I was leaving the station I got talking to someone behind the desk about the stuff I did against Neal and he suggested I take a interview to be a bail bonds person and they decided to take me on" she smiles at him "so I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other"

Killian smiles slightly "yeah... I guess we will"

"So what's it like, being a cop?" Emma asked. 

Killian quirked an eyebrow "it's interesting but it can be dangerous depending on who you're after" 

Emma sipped her drink "You ever been shot?" 

Killian shook his head "I've had close calls but no I haven't been shot... yet"

"Yet? Are you expecting it?"

Killian shrugged "well you never know, we deal with some pretty nasty people"

"Hey!" She nudged him with her shoulder. 

"I-I didn't mean you" 

"It's alright, I was kidding" Emma smiles at him and places a hand on his arm, looking up into his eyes as he stares at her "damn" she whispers. 

"What?" 

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Emma feels her cheeks start to burn. 

Killian chuckles "yes you did and now you're blushing"

Emma turns away from him "oh god that's so embarrassing but you do have pretty eyes" 

"Thank you, so do you" Killian smiles to himself and checks the time "I should be heading home"

"Me too, my first day tomorrow and I don't wanna be late!" Emma stands up from the bar stool "it was nice chatting with you" 

"The feeling is mutual, see you tomorrow Emma" Killian gives her one last smile before turning and heading out of the bar. 

Emma smiles to herself but shakes her head "no Emma, he's your colleague now" she says to herself as she walks out to her car, she can't possibly have a crush on this guy can she?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emma is up bright and early, she's at the station before anyone else or at least that's what she thought until Killian almost bumps into her. 

"Oh sorry.. you're here early" Killian looks over the pile of papers he's holding. 

"I could say the same about you, so what do I do?" Emma asked hanging up her coat. 

"Uh we don't have a desk for you yet so I set one up in my office, follow me" Killian walks into his rather large office. 

"Whoa! Are you like the boss or something?" Emma says as she looks around. 

Killian places the papers down on his desk "yeah I am.. is that okay?" 

Emma's eyes widen "oh! I didn't even realise..."

Killian shrugs "it's alright, you couldn't have known" just then his mobile phone rings and he excused himself. 

Emma walks over to her desk that's next to his and sits down, she feels a little nervous as she looks around, spotting a picture on Killian's desk of a woman with long brunette hair and striking blue eyes much like his, just as she's about to pick it up to get a closer look he walks back into the office. 

"Sorry, it was my sister" he says as he sits down at his desk. 

Emma nods towards the picture "is that her?" 

Killian nods "yeah she's back in England, we make sure to keep in contact" 

"That's sweet" Emma smiles at him "what's her name?" 

"Belle" 

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" Emma smiles as she sits back in her chair. 

Killian laughs slightly "if she were here she would blush furiously at that comment" 

Emma grins "so boss, any cases for me?" 

Killian pulls out a case file from the pile of papers "actually yes but I'll be accompanying you, you know just in case"

"I can handle myself Killian.." 

"And I don't doubt that but this is your first case, I'm just there to help" Killian smiles at her and grabs some patrol car keys, throwing them onto her desk. 

She raises an eyebrow at him "you're letting me drive?" 

"Of course, unless you can't drive?" Killian questioned. 

Emma avoids his gaze "I-I never got round to learning"

"That's easily fixed, I can teach you!" Killian smiles and grabs the keys. 

"You'd do that for me?" Emma looks up at him. 

"Well.. it'll have to be out of work hours but sure" 

Emma jumps up out of her chair and hugs him, taking him by surprise "thank you!" She mutters against him. 

Killian smiles to himself "you're welcome, right we should get going" he pulls away, not noticing that his cheeks are a little flushed which made Emma giggle to herself. 

"Of course boss, lead the way" she gestures her hands to the door. 

Killian grabs his police jacket and heads out the back where all the patrol cars are lined up, he jumps into the first one and Emma gets into the passenger side. 

"So.. where are we going?" Emma asks flicking through the file in her lap. 

"What does the file say?" Killian pulls out of the station and onto the main road. 

Emma flicks through the file again "not much, just that this guy hangs around the east side of the city" 

"Then that's where we're going, stay vigilant though" Killian says as he keeps his eyes on the road. 

Emma kept looking around, hoping they wouldn't run into trouble but those hopes soon faded when she heard a loud popping noise and something hitting the back of the patrol car.

Killian started swerving "Emma, get in the back of the car and onto the floor now!" He shouted as he turned on the sirens. 

"What?! What's going on?!" Emma started to panic a little bit. 

Killian reached over and undid her seat belt "do it now!" He shouted again and Emma quickly scrambled into the back of the patrol car, curling into a ball on the floor, before she could once again ask what was happening she saw Killian hanging out the window, shooting his handgun at whoever was chasing them. 

"Killian I want to help!" She said, looking up at him through the gap between his chair and the door. 

"You can't, you're not ready for this" he said between driving and shooting and their pursuers. 

Emma looked around and found a fully loaded pistol under the passenger seat, she quickly pulled it out and undid the window, leaning out and shooting at the black car behind them. 

"Emma! What the hell are you doing?!" Killian yelled at her. 

Emma didn't take her eyes off the car "just shut up and get us away from them, I'll try and slow them down" at that point she aimed her gun at one of the black cars tires and shot it, it immediately burst and Killian sped away.

Emma got back into the car, breathing heavily "who the hell was that?!" 

Killian sped back into the police station parking lot and shuts off the engine "what did I tell you?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed. 

"Hey! I saved your ass back there.. but please don't thank me" Emma scoffed and got out the car, walking back towards the station. 

Killian got out after her "and what if something happened to you?!" 

Emma turned on her heel to face him "I can handle myself, I don't need some cop looking out for me especially if it's you!" She checks the time on her phone "I'm clocking off for the day" she turns back around and gets into her car, driving off and leaving Killian alone.


End file.
